1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remotely controlled hub clutches for the front wheels of a four-wheel drive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are currently available a variety of manual and automatic hub clutch devices which operate to disengage and engage the front wheels from the front drive train of a four-wheel drive vehicle. To operate a typical manual hub clutch, the vehicle operator must manually turn the hubs at each front wheel to an engaged or disengaged position. However, to do this, the vehicle operator must leave the cab of the vehicle. The automatic free wheeling hub clutches are engaged or disengaged by over-running clutch arrangements which operate automatically in response to the relative rotation of portions of these clutch assemblies when the vehicle is in motion. Such automatic free wheeling hubs are not entirely reliable because they may inadvertenly cut in or out of engagement at undesirable times under certain driving conditions such as loss of traction due to road conditions or when a wheel loses contact with the road surface. Such automatic hub clutches also tend to become noisy during operation as a result of wear.